Peacekeeper/Scarran War
The Peacekeeper/Scarran War was a destructive series of conflicts that were the culmination of cycles of growing tension between the Peacekeepers and the Scarran Empire. The war itself did not last very long, but had long lasting and catastrophic effects on the Delta Quadrant and the Uncharted Territories. The War Opening Battle The initial battle of the war was roughly sixty solar days after the crystallization of John Crichton and Aeryn Sun on Qujaga, and was shortly before their reconstitution. A fleet of Peacekeeper command carriers, led by Scorpius, ambushed a number of Scarran dreadnoughts in the orbit of ringed gas giants -- having used the rings to conceal themselves from detection. With the element of surprise on their side, the command carriers and their Prowlers and Vigilantes were able to quickly gain the upper hand against the Scarrans. Suddenly and without explanation, Scorpius ordered his command carrier to retreat from the battle. This turned the tide of battle in favor of the Scarrans -- who were ultimately victorious in this battle, though not without having suffered severe losses. War Rages The Empire began to use their vast numbers to overwhelm the Peacekeepers, winning each battle that occurred. This included the conflict over Qujaga -- where Scorpius had re-appeared to seek out the re-assembled John Crichton. Unbeknownst to Scorpius, his companion Sikozu was a spy planted to gain information for Emperor Staleek. Her intel inspired Staleek to begin his own pursuit of Crichton. Elsewhere, the Scarran Empire quickly won regions like the Alentro Quadrant. It rapidly became clear that the Scarran Empire had been preparing for this very war for a long time. The battling expanded past Peacekeeper space -- spilling into the Luxan Territories and the Hynerian Empire. The Hynerian Empire suffered such heavy losses at the hands of the Scarran Empire that Dominar Bishan even reached out to his deposed cousin Rygel XVI for aid, hoping that Rygel could rally the scattered Hynerian defenses. When Staleek eventually captured Crichton, holding him on the Decimator above the planet Arnessk, Chancellor Maryk openly talked to his lover Mele-on Grayza about surrendering. He planned to sue Staleek for peace, but Grayza would not abide such an action. She poisoned Maryk and took command of the Peacekeeper fleet. Upon receiving word from Captain Miklo Braca that Staleek had arrived with his fleet at Qujaga, Grayza directed the fleet there -- hoping to kill Staleek and cause enough chaos in the Scarran Empire to give the Peacekeepers an opportunity for victory. Battle of Qujaga Grayza's fleet went into battle, catching the Scarrans by surprise, and hoped to inflict as much damage as possible. Believing Maryk to be aboard the command carrier, Staleek focused all of the Decimator's attention at that vessel. Meanwhile, on the planet's surface, Scarrans and Charrids overran the surviving Peacekeeper and Eidelon forces hiding in the city. The crew of Moya arrived to rescue as many Eidelons as they could; but heavy losses were suffered in the escape -- including that of Ka D'Argo. Determined to end the war, Crichton sent a transmission out to both fleets from aboard Moya. He activated a wormhole weapon, but both fleets ignored the transmission -- until the terrifying and all-consuming weapon began to grow too large to ignore. It ripped into the planet, and devoured most of both fleets. Faced with a weapon that could destroy both of their civilizations, Grayza and Staleek agreed to negotiate a peace treaty -- formally ending the war. Source The Peacekeeper/Scarran War is derived from Farscape: The Peacekeeper Wars. Peacekeeper/Scarran War Category:Wars Category:History Category:History of the Scarran Empire Category:History of the Peacekeepers Category:History of the Uncharted Territories Category:History of the Delta Quadrant